


Not Your Typical Love Song

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Armin is Erwin and Hange's son, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Child Armin Arlert, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Sex, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a successful pianistst, who gave himself a name by playing in local clubs; doing small shows; and writing music for a popular record label.<br/>Now, he's teaching a beginners piano class at Trost Junior College. At age thirty, he's still single, no children, and no seeable future beyond his music career.<br/>At least that's what he thought, until he met the starry eyed Eren Jaeger, his twenty year old student, who has a few tricks of his own up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Passion.  
  
Dedication.  
  
Failure.  
  
Success.  
  
When was it I realized music was my life? Actually, what kind of question is that? Ever since I was young, I've been singing, tapping on pots and pans to create a beat. The moment I turned six, I began playing piano. At thirteen I picked up a guitar. At sixteen I began to write music.  
  
But I hate love songs. I hate them with a burning passion. As much as I enjoy raw emotion, that sappy love song shit is something I can't enjoy.  
  
"Maybe it's because you've never been in love." My friend - well, only friend - Erwin said, sipping from his over sized coffee cup.  
  
"I have no desire to be in love, shit head. You haven't caught on to that yet?"  
  
"I'm just saying, you're not getting any younger. You just turned thirty."  
  
"You're like a hundred years older than me, I'm really not sure where you're going with this."  
  
"Levi, I've already settled down. You were the best man at my wedding, remember?"  
  
"I only remember you saying I do, then I downed a whole bottle of whiskey and went home with some random guy."  
  
"At least you had fun.." He said in a clearly sarcastic tone.  
  
"It's not like I'm unhappy for you and Hanji."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But nothing.." My eyes narrowed toward him. "It's just a shame I can't remember that night."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll find someone sooner or later." He pushed out his chair, and stood to his feet. Erwin walked back over to his coffee pot, pouring his final cup of black coffee. "Anyways, you're first day of school is tomorrow, isn't it?"  
  
"You sound like my father, Erwin." I mumbled under my breath; looking down at the tea in my white porcelain cup. The fact alone that I have my own cup at Erwin's house is an indicator that I spend way too much time with him.  
  
"According to you, I'm old enough to be your father."  
  
"So you do listen to me when I speak?"  
  
"Half of the time." He flashed a stupid smile. "But are you nervous?" Erwin asked as he sat back down across from me.  
  
This is how most of our mornings went; sitting across from each other at his kitchen table as Hanji got ready for work. She's a professor at Trost Junior College, teaching biology. Erwin was a stay at home dad as of right, but has a background in civil engineering. The company he worked for relocated, but he wasn't willing to move across the country. So while looking for a new job, he stayed home with their four month old son, Armin.  
  
"Nervous?" I asked as I took a sip of my still piping hot earl grey tea. "Not really. But it'll be nice to do something different. Playing in classy night clubs is only fun for so long."  
  
"Erwin!" Hanji yelled out from the other room. In the background was the sound of a crying brat. "I need to go, come change your sons diaper!"  
  
"He's your son too, Hanji.." He sighed; getting up to do as his wife asked. "I'll be back."  
  
"I need to get going anyways." I cleared my throat as I stood up to my feet. "I need to go down to the campus and fix up my office. I've been putting it off."  
  
"You get your own office? Fancy."  
  
"Shut up, at least I have a job."  
  
"Hey.." He held out a finger to me. "That's not my fault.."  
  
"Erwin!" Her voice rang through ours ears again.  
  
"Coming, darling!"  
  
"Kiss ass.." I said under my breath, but I couldn't help but chuckle about it.  
  
 

* * *

 

  
Look, I don't care about the size of my office. It's small, but I'm kinda small myself, so it's big enough for me.  
  
I was hoping I'd at least be isolated from the other professors, but nope. This set up reminds me of cubicles. We're only separated by thin walls. I can hear the morons around me talking to their students. It's kind of aggravating, but whatever. It's better than nothing I guess.  
  
"You must be professor Ackerman." A younger women with strawberry blonde hair approached me with a wide smile on her face. "I'm the head of the music department, Petra Ral."  
  
"I'm still not used the professor thing, but okay." I shrugged a shoulder. She held her hand out for a shake, another thing I'm not used to. But I sucked it up and shook her hand.  
  
"I'm excited to have you here, and I'm sure the students are too. I've watched you performed a few times. You're an amazing artist! Such raw talent!"  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
"No, thank you for taking this job!"  
  
"It's better than performing at clubs, and I've always wanted to teach music, so.."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes, you can let go of my hand now."  
  
"Sorry!" She pulled her hand away quickly. I noticed the small blush on the apples of her cheeks.  
  
"It's uh, it's fine.." I ran my left hand through my hair. It was my go through thing when I was feeling awkward.  
  
"Oh? I couldn't help but notice you don't have a ring on your left hand. Me neither. Recently divorced."  
  
"You look awfully young to be divorced." I responded, sitting back down in my computer chair.  
  
"Don't flatter me! I'm a few years older than you!"  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"Is there any reason you aren't married?"  
  
"Mostly because I can't hold a relationship, but I blame it on the fact that gay marriage isn't legal here yet."  
  
"O-Oh.. I didn't know you were.. Gay.."  
  
"I've never hid it, but I don't see how it's a big deal."  
  
"It doesn't change my mind about you though, professor Ackerman. You're still a musical prodigy." She stood there with the most awkward face I've ever seen, and I've seen many awkward expressions. "Uh, I have some paperwork to finish. I'll see you around."  
  
"Kay. See ya.." I waived as she walked away. The moment she was more than ten feet away from me, I let out a loud sigh. "God, what the hell was that?"

  
 

* * *

  
I live in a half way decent apartment right outside of the city. It's a quiet area. Open skies, big trees, mostly older people who are retired. The only sounds in the morning are lawn mowers and weed whackers. The smell of fresh cut grass sneaks through my window panes.  
  
It's beautiful.  
  
I made a living off of making music. Playing shows, writing lyrics for a popular record label, and occasionally playing the piano or guitar for an artist.  
Now, I've taken a position at Trost Junior College, teaching a beginners piano class. I'm not great with kids, so adults should be somewhat better to work with. But, I've always wanted to give someone the joy of playing an instrument. To be the one to give them the gift of making music would be an honor.  
  
I guess you could say I'm excited, if that's the right word, I'm not really sure. But I'm looking forward to tomorrow.  
  
The clock on my bedroom wall read ten thirty-seven. I should probably go to bed, since my first class is at nine in the morning, but I was too busy looking over the classroom rosters for this semester. As well as looking over my lesson plans.  
  
The first day will be to pass out my syllabus, talk about the class, and crap like that. I'd say that I want to get to know my students, but I doubt that'll happen. Apparently, I have a "bitch face" so people don't approach me. Well, that's their lose.  
  
Well, I am only teaching four classes that are an hour long. Not bad.. Just enough time to introduce the keys and their sounds, and maybe a song or two in.  
Maybe I should play a song for them? Show them something they'll be able to play by the end of the semester. Or go around and see what they already know, if anything. Have the students introduce themselves maybe. Not that I care much, but it'll make me seem more interested, right?  
  
Clearly, I'm stressing over tomorrow. I'm nervous. I'm not great with people, but this is something I actually want to do. Hopefully, things go well.  
For some reason, I have a really good feeling about tomorrow. I can't put my finger on why, but I'm glad. I don't normally get feelings like this.  
Tomorrow should, no will, be a good day. I can feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

It's my first day of class, and I'm late. I hate being later for things, but I didn't anticipate on the traffic being so bad this morning.

Just great.

Didn't I say today was going to be good? Because it doesn't feel that way as of right now.

I'm only about six minutes late, according to my watch. There were only a few students sitting down at their desks though. My morning class was suppose to hold fifteen students, and from looking around I only see ten. At least I'm not the last one to show up. I figured I'd give the students about another ten minutes while I got myself situated at my desk.

"Good.. They aren't noisy." I mumbled to myself.

I didn't want to look too fancy. I hate wearing suits actually, so I accommodated. A white button up shirt with the first two bottoms undone, no tie - I hate those too - with my sleeves rolled up half way, along with black slacks, dress shoes. Nothing special, but I smelled nice, my hair was done neatly, I was fresh faced and smooth skinned. Hopefully, this was good enough.

My first class went by about as slow as molasses moves. My second class, about the same. I have two hours in between the end of my second class, and my next class. So that means lunch. Something I forgot to pack for myself. Great. Though I've heard they have good food in the cafeteria, so that's where I'm heading to next.

Talk about big. The cafeteria is huge. To the left, right after you walk in are three microwaves, and some vending machines. Along the same wall was a sub shop, grill station, a pizza rack, and a stand that sound soup. Directly after, was the register. A women in blue sat there ringing up the food. To my left, were endless rows of tables. Long table that held at least twenty chairs all together. I didn't have the count out all the tables though.

I decided on a sub. Turkey and Swiss cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and black olives, then I asked the young brat making it to add some bacon for an extra seventy-five cents. Whatever, I just wanted bacon.

A bag of chips. A bottle of water. My footling sub. The total came out to nine dollars even. That's half of what I had in my wallet. This better be worth my money.

The tables were half filled, and I have no desire of sitting with any of these students. I've never been one to want to sit and talk while I'm trying to eat. I spotted a few of my students from this morning, one young lady waved so I smiled back. That's the nice thing to do, right?

But with her I noticed a young man I haven't seen before. No surprise since I just started here, but he had a face I'd never forget. Olive skin, big green eyes, nice plump lips that screamed "Kiss me! Kiss me!" And did I mention his eyes yet? The way they followed me as I walked by, I couldn't get myself to look away from his gaze. My clumsy self almost bumped into another teacher as I walked by.

I convinced myself that sitting in here wouldn't be so bad. I sat myself down three tables in front of him, facing him of course. My feet seemed to move on their own, actually.

Every time I'd look up from my food, I'd catch a glimpse of him. Sometimes he was already looking, other times he was laughing with his friends. Don't get me started on that laugh of his. It was, dare I say it, but it's cute. Wicked cute. And that smile. I can't really describe it. I'm not sure my vocabulary is vast enough to.

What was that girl's name? I can't really remember, but I do remember we have the same last name. She was quiet, and looked of Asian decent, so I doubt we're related. But she seemed.. _close to him_. Her arm around his, though he didn't seem bothered by it. His eyes drifted from his friends, then back to me, then back to his friends again. Occasionally he'd let out his laugh, show his teeth in a smile, or just sit there and look pretty.

I sat back in my chair, leg crossed over the other as I ate from my bag of chips. I couldn't help myself, but I was watching him. Only for a few seconds here and there, my eyes kept gravitating back to his face; his voice; his eyes; him. I was foolishly mesmerized by his everything.

God, I sound so damn corny.

 

 

* * *

 

My next class starts in ten minutes, my last class actually. I looked over my schedule again and seen that on Monday's I teach three classes, Tuesday is only two, and three again on Friday. My schedule is a little confusing, but I'll get used to it I hope.

There are three Monday, Tuesday, Friday classes that I teach that are an hour long. And one Tuesday and Friday class I teach that is two hours long. So, all together that's four different classes, roughly one hundred students. The music department doesn't allow more than twenty students per class. Thank the lord.

About five minutes before the class began, students started to pile in. A few faces I seen as I walked around campus, but most were new to me, except one.

"Oh?" I said softly to myself as the same green eyed boy with the beautifully tanned skin walked into the room.

I didn't notice it before, but he was dressed rather nicely. An olive green jacket, with a black v neck shirt under it, blue jeans and sneakers. It wasn't fancy, but everything fit his body nicely. He's tall, but shorter than Erwin, who's a little over six feet tall. That fucking giant.. His hair was brushed back, it's a nice shade of auburn brown. Even his eyebrows looked nice. He had no facial hair, no piercings, and probably not a tattoo on his perfectly looking skin either.

The mystery boy sat alone in the third row of the room. My class room is set up like a normal one. On play days, I take them to the piano room where there's one big grand piano in the front, and ten keyboards set up on tables facing the piano. It looks better than it sounds, trust me.

He took out a notebook and a pen. None of the other students sat with him, but instead they sat around him. There were only ten others excluding him. Mystery boy seems to be the odd one out. The eleventh wheel.

"Maria Adams." I looked down at my roster and begin to take attendance. The young women raises her hand. "Sasha Bruas?"

"Here!" The girl waives her hand frantically in the air.

"Marco Bodt?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see a hand go up. Then finally, a few minutes later, I reach his name. "Eren Jaeger?"

"Here, sir." He said softly, looking straight into my eyes.

"Looks like everyone is here then.." I muttered, speaking directly to Eren. "Moving on.. I have a syllabus to pass out. Rules they make me put on there, what to expect from this class, shit like that." I shrugged one shoulder as I sat up from my desk. "Sorry if I'm not professional enough for you, it's my first year teaching."

"Are you fresh out of college?" One student asked.

"Not really. Right out of high school I entered college did music education, and graduated around twenty five years old. I couldn't find a job, so I've been making ends meet by playing at night clubs, and writing music for a record label."

"Which label?" Eren asked as I passed him a sheet of paper.

"S.N.K. Are you familiar with it?"

"My friends parents own it." He responded. "Well, sort of."

"Sort of?" I questioned, standing in front of his desk.

"Her father is CEO. Her mother handles the finances of the company. From what I've heard, the owner is getting sick and needs someone to take over the business."

"I'm sure old man pixis will find someone suitable." I casually responded, shrugging it off as I walked away.

"Yeah.." He mumbled, looking back down towards his notebook.

I could hear the other students mumble and stare towards Eren. Why? Not even within the last hour, I seen him laughing and taking with friends. Why do these brats seem so different around him?

"I have a question." Sasha raised her arm up high.

"What is it?"

"Will we be able to play piano today?"

"No.. Not for another week I suppose. I gotta teach you guys to read some music notes, and show you which key represents what note before you even think about touching one. Tomorrow, I'll-"

"I came here to play piano."

"And I came here to make my twenty three dollars an hour." My eyes narrowed slightly, but I caught myself and let out a deep sigh. "Look, we'll be playing them soon enough."

"Do you really play at night clubs?" She decided to ask.

"I mostly play at Lady Sina's. It's more of a fancy restaurant with live music, and an open bar. I really shouldn't call it a club to be honest."

"Do you make a lot?"

"I make like ten dollars an hour, but they're six hour shifts. I pretty much work for tips. Kind of like a stripper."

"I'm sure you'd get more tips if you played naked." Sasha joked, trying not to let out a chuckle.

"I'm sure people would leave if I decided to strip down. I'd defiantly get fired and arrested. It's not that kind of club."

"I'm sure pretty boy over here wouldn't mind going to watch a naked man play piano." She glanced over at him, flashing him a devilish smirk.

"Shut up.." He mumbled, ignoring her gaze.

"Enough." I intervened. "Leave him alone, that's just uncalled for."

"Sorry.." She huffed and rolled her eyes. "It's just that-"

"I honestly don't care, if you're done asking me questions, you can stop speaking." The tone in my voice went from normal, to serious in the blink of an eye. Naturally, my eyes narrowed towards her. My arms were folded tightly over my chest.

"S-Sorry sir." Sasha out her head down in shame.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.." I sighed as I looked down towards my watch. "I'll let you guys go early. We're done here today."

Almost immediately, the roomed cleared out from students, except for one. Eren stayed behind, still sitting there in his chair. He slowly put his notebook in his bag, and rose to his feet. But in stead of walking towards the door, he walked towards me.

"You really didn't have to stick up for me earlier, professor. But thank you." His voice trembled, his eyes looking down to his feet.

"She was being a bitch, I hate that."

"They have reasons to be rude towards me.."

"I doubt it, Jaeger. Just go home and get some rest or something."

"I uh, I should.." His eyes drifted back up towards me. "You too, sir.."

"Don't call me sir.."

"Sorry!" Eren's cheeks flushed. "Professor?"

"That'll be fine, but I'd prefer if everyone called me Levi. It's very frowned upon though."

"Levi? I like that name."

"My mother does too, says its short and sweet just like her son. Sometimes I really want to knock her sarcastic ass out.." I clicked my tongue loudly. "Nasty old hag.."

"You shouldn't talk about your mother like that.. You're lucky to still have one."

"I haven't seen or talked to her in ten years, it's like I don't have one." I responded dryly. "But I'm sorry for your lose."

"It's fine.. I still have my dad after all."

"I didn't grow up with one. I don't know who he is."

  
_Why am I telling him this?_

"Really?" Eren pulled up a chair, and sat on the opposite side of my desk.

"Yes, really."

"People say I act like my dad, but I look exactly like my mom."

"You're mother must have been a beautiful women then."

  
_Did I flirt with him just now?_

"Y-Yes. She truly was." My comment three him off slightly. That same shade of pink filled his cheeks once again. "A very beautiful women."

"You're not a bad looking guy.. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"God, no." He said quickly. "I've never had one, and don't really want one. My female best friend is enough girl in my life."

"I feel you there.." I chuckled, yes, I actually let out some type of laughter. "The only female in my life is my friend's wife, who is actually a professor here."

"Really? Who is she?"

"Professor Zoe. She kept her maiden name."

"The crazy lady who teaches biology?"

"That's defiantly her.." I nodded in agreement.

"She's funny though, I like her. I had her lab last semester. I mean crazy in the best way possible."

"I see her crazy almost daily, so I understand."

"Professor?"

"Hm?" I raised a brow.

"I've never played an instrument in my life, so please go easy on me if I suck.."

"Not everyone can be great at certain things. But I'll give you extra attention if I feel you need it."

"Like after class tutoring?"

"If you need it.."

"But aren't you busy?"

"Not really.. But I haven't seen you play yet, so how will I know you need extra help?"

"Trust me.." He smiled. "I'm gonna be horrible.."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Terrible isn't the word for this boys skill in piano playing. Id say he's horrible, horrendous, a complete failure at it. Eren flat out sucks. 

He can't read music, he hasn't yet caught on to which keys are what note, and what sounds they make. 

On our listening test, he only got three out of ten questions right. He was the only student to fail. 

I found out he's only taking a music class because it's required in his major. Apparently, he's doing liberal arts, with a focus in foreign languages. I heard him mention how he wants to teach German at a college level. 

As I promised, I'd give him lessons. Every Tuesday at four he meets me in the piano room, where we both sit on the grand pianos seat and I show him the keys, their notes, their sounds, and go over the melodies we're starting to play. 

"You see this note here?" I pointed to the music sheet. "That's an a minor, which goes with this key right here." I pressed my left index finger to the key, letting to sound ring throughout the room. "I took the time to make you a cheat sheet.." 

Behind my music book, was a piece of paper on which a drew the keys of the piano on, and labeled them accordingly. 

"Each key is labeled with its note, so study it when you get home. Take a picture with your phone of the song we're doing this week and practice it on the paper. It may sound dumb, but at least you'll have a better idea come Friday when we practice." 

"Thank you. I'll defiantly do that! Can you play the song for me one more time?"

"Of course, Eren." 

I took a deep breath in before I began to tap my fingers against the keys, letting out a beautiful short melody that was written hundreds of years ago. A true classic that everyone should know, but doesn't. Since my great great grandfather, just a regular man, is the one who composed it. 

"It sounds so pretty, like a nice love song!"

"I hate love songs.." I immediately stated. 

"Hate them?" Eren questioned. "Why!"

"They're sappy and over dramatic, that's why."

"When I write music, they're normally love songs."

"Have you ever been in love, Eren?"

"Well, no.. I haven't yet."

"That's why you still like love songs.." 

\-- 

Like most Saturday mornings, I slept in. I stayed in bed till almost noon, didn't put pants on after I got out of bed, and sat around drinking tea and writing songs all day. 

Tonight, I was doing a show at Lady Sina's, starting at eight, right when the dance floor opens, and I'd be playing till about one, like I do on most Saturday nights. 

Erwin conviced Hanji to let him leave the house - It's like the poor man is on house arrest - and go out with me tonight. While I played he'd have himself a few drinks, maybe get something to eat, and talk with old friends. 

We, well he, invited his long time friend Mike to tag along so he wouldn't be alone. The same Mike I thought he was completely gay for throughout college. Then he met Hanji his senior year and the started dating around graduation. Two years later, they married. 

Both Mike and I were Erwin's best men. Both of us hooked up with random guys that night, probably for different reasons. 

I was lonely, and jealous. Mike was just jealous, but in a different way. His feelings towards Erwin have always been strong. He seen Hanji as a sister, and was the one who introduced them. There was probably some self hatred going on as well. 

I've never seen my only friend in that kind of way. Not that he's ugly or anything, he's just not the type I got for. 

I'm a sucker for green or hazel eyes, nice lips, tan skin, tall, well dressed, nice laugh, not too noisy and can clean well. I think I just described Eren, but I haven't seen his cleaning skills. 

Around four o'clock, I decided it's time to shower, do my hair, iron my outfit, ect. It takes me forever and a day to get ready, so starting now is a good thing. 

I always got caught up in the shower. The hot water flowing down my skin, the way the steam filled the room, and slightly thickens the air. The smell of fresh, cocoa butter soap, and Moroccan oil shampoo and condition I use, and the feeling of my fingers brushing through my freshly washed hair is amazing. I really take my time while I'm in there, mostly to wash up, and about ten minutes to do something else.. Something I wouldn't let anyone see me do.. Shave. 

I shave my under arms, and I defiantly manscape. I hate body hair, except for on my legs, since I don't grow much their anyways. Same goes for my arms. But if I don't trim my bushes, they'll grow out crazier than weeds do.

\-- 

I arrived to Lady Sina's about thirty minutes before I was suppose to start playing. Erwin, Mike, and I sat at the bar. I order my usual, vodka and cranberry juice. Erwin order his wife's favorite, whiskey, and Mike has been sober for five years now and ordered a bottle of water. 

"I came to see you play, not to get drunk." Was his excuse. 

"I applaud your willpower. Sitting at a bar and not drinking, I couldn't do it."

"It's easier said than done, Levi. Trust me, I'd love to do vodka shots right now. Once you start playing, I'll sit very far away from the bar."

"We'll get a table for two." Erwin said. "We can eat dinner. Well, I don't know if you're hungry, but I haven't eaten much today."

"I'm always hungry." He chuckled. "That sounds good to me."

"How's your love life?" I asked like I usually do when we see each other. 

"Why must you meddle, Levi? I'm sure you know the answer already."

"I enjoy meddling, you haven't caught on?" 

"You're truly a pain in the ass."

"Of course I am, it's the same reason I prefer topping. I enjoy bringing pain to others." I said with a devilish grin. 

"LaLaLaLaLa. Don't want hear that!" Big baby Erwin had his ears plugged with his beefy fingers. "Too much information."

"Don't worry, Erwin, he's lying anyways."

"Shut up. I am not.." That smirked immediately left my face. "It's my preference."

"You may prefer it, but I'm sure you've only done it once or twice."

"Most talker guys don't enjoy being dominated by a scrawny guy who's barely over five feet tall."

"That's true." Mike teased. "But I'm sure you'll find someone who doesn't mind."

"How does this always gravitate back towards me? I asked about you." I chugged down the last few sips of my drink. 

"It's nonexistent." He answered dryly. "Like always."

"I guess I could say the same."

"I guess?" Both beef heads said in unison. 

"What's that suppose to me?" My eyes narrowed towards them both. 

"Your answer is usually yes or no. Yes, I have a love life, or no I don't have a love life. What's up with I guess? So is it a yes or no?" 

"It's a.. No. No I don't have one. Are you happy now?"

"Is there someone you like?" Erwin asked with a smirk. 

"I like the thought of shoving my foot up your ass, and forcing it through your intestines, all the way up to your throat and making you taste your own shit." 

"That's kinda kinky." Mike nudged the others arm, making them both laugh. 

"I hate both of you." I shook my head. "I gotta go. It's show time." 

 

The lights in the room dimmed. The audience turned to the stage, some waiting for their food, while the others are and drank. I noticed Mike and Erwin walking over to an empty table near the front row. 

I prepared my notebook that had scattered music notes, and little cheats that only I could understand, written all over. 

For the most part, I write my own songs. Sometimes I do piano covers, or perform songs that have passed down through my family. 

Tonight, I was going to start off with a cover of a Korean song an ex of mine used to listen to. It's always get stuck in my head, no matter how many times I tried to drown it out. The song is called Evil. The piano cover has a dark feel to it, yet is upbeat and classy. Right up my alley. 

My fingers seem to move on their own as my eyes shut slowly, and the music fills the room. The chattering stopped, the only other sounds came from forks and knives scarping against the plates. 

A few couples moved to the dance floor, not that I'm sure why, this song isn't one to dance to, but they took advantage of the open bar and the dance floor. 

On the stage there was a red box where people could put their request in. Next to the box was a book of songs that I'm willing - somewhat - to play. A younger women with long black hair that reached the small of her back put in her request. As I neared the end of my first song, I heard her ask me to play this next. Though I was only half listening, I heard her mention it was her anniversary. I nodded my head towards her to signal my yes. I honestly couldn't refuse. 

I knew deep in my heart that it was a love song. I hated love songs, and I'm sure I've established that. 

And to no surprise, it was an old love song by Stevie Wonder, isn't she lovely. I think I'm going to be sick. But if the tip is as nice as her designer dress, it may just be worth it. 

As I start to play, more couples begin to arrive on the dance floor. The women wrapping their arms around their husbands shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The younger couples stayed at their tables, and the singles sat at the bar. I peeped Erwin and Mike sitting at their table. Mike looked as awkward as ever, watching the couples dance. I knew what he was thinking just by the quick glimpse I got of his face. "Why can't that be us?" Referring to him and Erwin of course. 

A part of me wishes for the same thing. To actually have someone to dance with, even if I hate to dance. The thought of having someone to drag me on the dance floor, spin me around, and hold me close. A nice, tall, handsome man who looks good in a tux. That'd be ideal. 

And if I said Eren's face didn't just pop into my mind, I'd be a huge liar. 

I know nothing about this man except what is on file around him on campus. Yes, I looked at his file, he is my student after all. 

He's twenty years old, a liberal arts major with a focus on language, German. He had good grades in high school, and has maintained them while in college. He's probably taking piano because he needs one music or art course, and thought it'd be an easy A, but at this rate he won't be getting an A. 

I asked Petra about him, and said she's never head of the boy, but when I described him she said he sounded familiar. So I decided to go to someone who knows him better than I do, Hanji. 

"He's a smart guy. Got an A in my class, which doesn't happen often." She told me. "Handsome too. Not shy, but seems a little introverted when his best friend isn't around. He doesn't seem to have a large group of friends, and generally keeps to himself. He told he got a full ride to an Ivy League school, but had to decline because of his mother's death. It was right before he graduated high school. She died of lung cancer after fighting it for seven years. Eren wanted to stay here with his dad, and not force him to be alone in that house." 

\--- 

My night ended the same as it usually does. I count my tips, get myself one more drink, and head home. If I get drunk enough, I leave with the cute bartender, Matt, who just happens to be married with an infant son. But at this point in my love life, I take love where I can get it. I know it's wrong, but I'm selfish in some ways. The sex was good, I was happy for ten minutes until we both came and the guilt set in. I'm honestly used to feeling ashamed of myself. The fact alone that I have to resort to sleeping with a married man just to get some pleasure is sick. 

I'm sick. 

Tonight, I wasn't drunk and drove myself home. Though I did get a nice slap on the ass from the bartender as I walked out of the back entrance. I can't lie and say I wasn't tempted to undress and do him right there. I'm a simple man, it doesn't take much to get me going. 

In the back of my mind though, I pictured Eren pinning me against the wall, and not my married boy toy. The thought alone was enough to get me going. I need to stop thinking about shit like this. And I need gas in my damn car, the pump was on empty. 

A few miles away from my house is a cheap seven eleven place that I usually don't go to unless I really need to. And unless I wanted to push my car home, I'd have to make a stop here and fill up my tank. 

I have an older model car, a 2003 Nissan Altima that's still in good condition, only one hundred thousand miles on it- roughly. I treat my baby well. New tires every season, freshly painted after every few winters, which are brutal up here, and nicely tinted windows. I'm more than satisfied with my baby. 

I took twenty-five dollars from my wallet and headed inside. I double checked the pump number, which is three by the way, and headed inside. 

"I'm kinda hungry.." I muttered to myself, looking down at the arrangement of candies and gum right below the counter. I decided on a snickers and I'd put the rest towards gas. 

No one was behind the counter though. Did they not hear the bell as I opened the door? I shrugged and tapped down on the bell that sat their on the counter, then waited a few seconds before hitting it again, this time harder. 

"I'm coming!" A familiar voice rang in my ears. 

"Finally.." I mumbled, looking down at my candy bar that I was tempted to eat and not pay for. "What took you so-" my words came to a halt as I seen Eren standing before me. "Long?" I managed to spit out. 

"I was going to the bathroom.. We don't get many people past midnight.."

"What are you doing working at a dump like that?" 

"I need some money of my own.. I wanna support myself in some ways." 

"I guess that's honorable."

"What're you doing out so late, professor. It's almost two in the morning."

"I was performing tonight at Lady Sina's, like I do every weekend." I slid him the candy bar. "And I need gas. Pump three"

"Gotcha." He scanned the bar, clicked against the register pad and slid it back to me. it back to me. "The rest on pump three, professor?"

"We aren't on campus. Call me Levi." I requested, but really couldn't care less what he called me. Just hearing his voice was good enough for me. 

"Sorry sir. I-I mean professor. I m-mean Levi!"

"You're all over the place, kid." I let out a sigh. The small blush on his cheeks are extremely cute. I wouldn't mind seeing it more often. "I'll see you Monday, Eren.."

"Wait!" He stopped me right before I was able to push open the door to leave. "I get off in ten minutes, will you wait for me?"

"I.. I guess so.." 

"Thank you.. I heard your stomach growl earlier and thought we could grab a bite to eat." 

"That sounds fine, i'll wait in my car for you then."

Wait... Did he just ask me on a date?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless flirting? Oh Eren, you're so cute ;) hehe
> 
> Eren and Levi have their first "date", and Eren reveals a secret to Levi, leaving him speechless in the end.

We ended up going to a fast food joint up the street, and had to go through the drive through since the restaurant itself is closed after midnight.

I hate eating fast food, but I must admit the French fries and shakes tasted good against my tongue. But I was hungry, and got a double cheeseburger. Eren wanted a chicken sandwich and a soda. Since he took out his wallet first, he paid the seven dollar bill. Sweet boy, huh?

"Thanks.." I said after swallowing a bite of my burger. "I don't usually go for grease slathered food, but I'm hungry as hell."

"It's my treat. You take time out of your day to give me extra lessons, it's the least I could do."

"I do it because I want to, and because I have no life outside of work."

"No wife or girlfriend? No family?"

"Neither.. It's just me. And my cat.." I added in, I cant leave my precious sidekick out after all.

"I'm more of a dog kinda guy, but it's a shame."

"What is? Cats are nice."

"Not the cat! You seem like a good guy, it's hard to believe you're single."

"I could say the same for you, if you're single that is."

"I am.. Which sucks." He took a quick sip of his coke. "I enjoy being in a relationship, but no one wants to be with me." Eren shrugged, trying to seem indifferent. "But it's fine."

"I'd jump at you if I had the chance."

_Why am I saying this?!_

"You're saying that because you don't really know me, pro- Sorry, I mean Levi."

"I just have a good feeling about you." I said. "I doubt you're perfect, but you seem like a decent guy.."

"I guess I'm okay.."

"Okay? You're attractive, smart, tall, nice eyes, nice hair, plump lips. Who wouldn't want you? You suck at playing piano, but that's not a bad thing." I shrugged a shoulder. "You seem well rounded. You dress nice, smell nice, and show respect to others. Some people see that as perfect, you know."

"Do you?" He asked me in a serious tone; our eyes meeting at that moment. I was lost for words and broke our eye contact. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked.." Eren mumbled.

"It's fine.."

"Oh! I love this song!" Eren finally spoke after a few moments of silence. His hand reached towards the volume nob on my radio, cranking it up a few notches.

"What song is this?" I questioned, the beat sounded good to my ears. They perked straight up.

"Can't take my eyes off of you, by Lauryn Hill. It's an older song. You've never heard it?"

"If it's a love song, I've never heard it." I answered dryly. "I have no interest in songs like that."

" _Oh pretty baby, don't let me down I pray, oh pretty baby, now that I found you stay, and let me love you, oh baby let me love you always.."_ Eren sang softly as he looked out of the window; a hand rested under his chin.

"Who knew you could sing..?" I finally voiced myself. The sound of his voice made my heart almost stop, even if he was softly singing to himself, and probably didn't realize I could hear him.

"I don't sing anymore.." Was Eren's response. I could tell he wasn't very keen on speaking about it, but I'm nosey, and just need to know.

"Anymore?"

"The passion just isn't their anymore." He shrugged. "The next right is my street."

"Ah, right.." I nodded, turning on my blinker, also getting the hint for once. "This was unprofessional, but I'm glad I ran into you tonight."

"Me too.." Eren smiled. As I looked over, I noticed the pink tint on his cheeks, making me chuckle to myself. "What's so funny?"

"You're cute when you blush, Jaeger."

"Am not!" He puffed his cheeks like a child. "No twenty year old man is cute!"

"I'd say you're an exception." I teased, pinching his puffy cheek. "Lighten up, its a compliment. I don't give them out for free you know, but since you paid for my dinner I'm cutting you some slack."

"Levi?" Eren said softly.

"What?"

He pointed ahead. "That's my house.. And uh, thank you.. I enjoyed talking to you. I'll see you Monday, okay?"

"Yeah, see you.." I waited at the curb till Eren made it safely into his house. His huge, Victorian style home that seemed to have three floors. A house that looked as if it costs two lives worth of savings. His father must be loaded, and their mother's death must have peddled in a lot of money. Not that that's a good thing, but I'm just being observant. Even the outside is beautiful. The exterior freshly painted. The hedges, bushes, and all other landscapes professionally done. It was beautiful. A story book home. A true dream. I'd pay to clean this house from top to bottom. Wow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"So, you went on a fast food date with a student? You've been teaching for a month now, and you're planning on shacking up with a _student?!"_ Erwin shook his head and sighed. "What are you thinking Levi?"

"Are you guys talking about Eren?" Hanji walked into the kitchen holding their son in her arms, still feeding him a bottle.

"We are.." I answered. "So what?"

"I heard you mention a date? I must know **everything**."

"I wouldn't really call it a date." I said with the air quotes around the word date. "I bumped into him as I was getting gas after the show last night. He was just getting off his shift, we were both hungry, and got something to eat. That's all their is to it."

"That's all? Did you pay the bill? Take him home? Send him off with a kiss?!"

"N-No.. He paid, I took him home, and he said he'd see me tomorrow in class. Nothing happened."

"Yet you stutter?" Erwin had a suspicious look upon his face. "What did happen?"

"We talked, ate, then went our separate ways. What's so hard to believe?"

"I mean no disrespect Levi.." Hanji started to say. "But you have a track record of humping every attractive guy you meet."

"This time I kept it in my pants.." I narrowed my eyes. "I was trying to be professional."

"Professional?" The married couple says in unison.

"You're sleeping with a married man, Levi. Must I remind you?"

"It's not like we do it regularly.." I muttered, looking down at my tea cup. My reflection in the liquid looked pitiful. What kind of man am I?

"Regularly or not, it's wrong."

"Hanji, I'm sure he knows that. Just drop the subject.. Will you?"

"Fine, I'm just saying. Eren is a good guy, I don't want to see him hurt."

"It's not like I like him in any way. He's my student, I'm his professor. That's all." I could feel the anger inside of me begin to fester. "I know he's a good guy, why the hell would I hurt him?!"

"I.. I don't know.." Hanji stuttered, looking down at the top of her son's head. She was at a loss for words.

Silence filled every inch of the room. We all sat in our chairs awkwardly, not knowing what to say, or when. The only sound came from Armin sucking at his bottle. The noise was driving me up a wall, honestly, I don't want to hear it right now. Maybe it was the silence that was driving me mad. The lack of eye contact. The tension that felt thick in the air. Maybe I'm just mad. Maybe, just maybe, I feel guilty.

"I'm going home.." I broke the silence and stood to my feet. Not saying goodbye, I dumped my remaining tea in the sink, quickly washed the cup, put it back in the cupboard, and did a mad dash towards my car. "Who the hell are they to tell me that? Acting like I'm some kind of perverted whore who'll do it with anyone. I have standards you know.. And there's nothing wrong with an active sex life at my age. Don't shame me for finding pleasure. I know I'm wrong for the whole Matt thing, but what the hell.. No other guy wants me for more than one night."

Tears of anger filled my eyes as I sped off in the opposite direction. As I always do when I get angry, I headed towards the state park. A large, wooded area that overlooks Lake Maria, that separates the districts. Clear, blue waters, only about ten feet deep, fresh water, not too many fish, and a nice breeze at all times. It was calming to sit by the water, smell the sunscreen from the kids who swam in it, the big trees that let off a soft aroma. It was my therapy, since I refused to see an actual therapist.

It was warm out today, but too cold to go in the lake. Even though it's early into spring, and the weather is rapidly starting to get hotter, the water remains cool, but turns into bath water come June. I refuse to step foot in the lake, which is pretty much just a public toilet for all the kids swimming in it. I'm sure a foots worth of water is actually just kid piss.

I sat under a shaded tree, over looking the lake in its entirety. At this time of day, just being shy of ten a.m, not too many people were out. A few runners, joggers and bikers on the trail. I seen a research van as I drove in, probably a bunch of university studies studying botany or agriculture. I even seen a few dog walkers. But to my left were those who served community service and cleaned up the park of its trash.

"Levi?" I heard a familiar voice yet again. I turned to look behind me to see Eren in a bright orange vest, and a long trash stick in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Relaxing. What else would I be doing?"

"You could go skinny dipping."

"Yeah right.." I sucked my teeth. "What about you?"

"I'm a little too busy to do that now.." He mumbled.

"Not that.. What are you doing _here_?"

"Oh, I'm doing my community service."

"Like volunteering?" I raised a curious brow, trying to give the boy the benefit of the doubt.

"No." He looked away from my eyes.

"What? You're in trouble with the district or something?"

"I got in trouble a few months back, I'm doing forty hours of community service. Only twenty-five hours left after today." Eren let out a sigh, walking around the bench to sit down next to me.

"What the hell did you do to get in trouble?"

"I uh, I got caught doing something in public that I probably shouldn't have been doing.."

"And that thing was?"

"H-Having sex.." Eren coughed, thinking I didn't hear.

"You were getting fucked in public?" I questioned. "Well, it's not like I can judge you for that.." I shrugged a shoulder.

"Oh no, I wasn't getting fucked, I'm not a bottom."

"Dammit..." I thought to myself, then let out a sigh.

"Oh, and Tuesday I have a doctors appointment, so I won't be able to stay after."

"That's fine. Is everything alright?"

"I'll find out Tuesday.." Eren flashed me a smile, making my heart skip a few beats.

_Shit.. He's incredibly cute._

"Thank you for taking me home last night, I normally walk."

"Walk?! That's like a thirty minute walk, isn't it? And it's late. You could get raped, or get murdered."

"That's a little extreme, and it's like a fifteen minute walk. I hate driving, so I just walk to work."

"I can give you a ride, Eren."

"Do you think we should keep things professional?" He suggested, running his hands through his lushes auburn hair. A small sweat trickled down his olive skin; the bright morning sun beaming softly off of his face. Eren seemed to glow in the suns rays. How could I keep this professional when I could take him right now? Pin him down against this bench and do him till the sun begins to set. That's very far from professional, my sweet boy. Keeping it professional is hard when we leave the campus, no pun intended there.

"I'm doing it as a friend, outside of work. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, no teacher wants their students put in harms way. And I need to make sure you get home safely so you can study for your tests and do homework."

"You make a good point.. But I don't have your number to call and ask for a ride."

"That's true." I rustled through my sweater pocket to grab my cell. After I unlocked it, I passed it to him. "Then give me your number."

"Really?"

"What?"

Eren looked at the screensaver on my phone, holding back a laugh. "Jake Bass is your wallpaper?"

"He's fine as hell, don't judge me. Just put your number in my phone, Jaeger."

"He is pretty hot, I'm not gonna lie." I watched as his thumbs tapped against the screen. "Text me later, I need to get back to work before they come looking for me."

"Alright, I will."

"You could always call me too. I'm not working tonight, so anytime is fine." He spoke with a smile.

Eren took in a deep breath of fresh air; his eyes closed, a soft smile on his face; a look of peace. He stood to his feet and stretched out his arms wide. Quickly, he adjusted his vest, and rustled his hair. The stick and bag on the side of the bench was back in his hands and he was off, smiling to me as he walked away. Politely, I smiled back - something I never do - and watched him till my eye could no longer bare the distance.

"Maybe I'll call him tonight.." I mumbled, looking down at my phone screen. "After I grade the tests."

I wasn't sure why, or how, any of this happened. How did an instant attraction turn into something more? We spend time together after class, and not always playing piano, but sometimes we just talk and loose track of time. We text now, I give him rides home, and we talk on the phone about random things.

I'm not the type to care about other people, their past, future, how their present is going. I just don't care. But hearing about Eren's life feels, well, kind of good. I don't mind hearing him blab on about how his dad is a traveling doctor, who barely calls, and is only home every few weekends. Or how his best friend, Mikasa, who is another student of mine, keeps trying to push him towards a relationship because she wants to see him happy. Even the fact that she's set him up on dates - that he rarely shows up to - must mean she's serious. But Eren is content with being alone, so he says. I can tell he doesn't mean it.

That big house, only having someone else in it once or twice a month truly must be lonely. Even my one bedroom apartment gets lonely, and it's small even for me. I know the size of a place doesn't matter, but when there's that many rooms, and no body's to fill them, you truly get the sense that you're alone. A part of me can see that in Eren, the loneliness in his eyes, the kind you hide behind a smile and some foundation under your eyes to hide the dark circles from staying up half the night crying. I was young once, you know.

At sixteen, I hit an all time low. Coming out to my mother, who kicked me out for it - that wasn't a very excepting time - and wrote me off till later in life. I went through a stage of meaningless sex, getting drunk, going out partying, but I was still in school. Deep down, I knew if I didn't get an education, I'd truly get nowhere in life.

Aside of my multiple sex partners, and a few videos online that got me through college, I don't actually think I'm a bad person. Sure, my personality is a little dry, I'm horrible with jokes, I'm far from compassionate and understanding, I'm also lacking in height, making up for it in attitude and sex, but there's some good things about me too. Cleaning. Cooking. Laundry. Music. Cleaning again. Defiantly laundry. I like cats. I'm actually a bad cook, but there's like three good things I can make.

As far as I know, I'm a decent human being. I've never killed anyone, I've only thought of it. Trust me, I have. I contribute to society with my music, and donations towards music programs. I'm good at cleaning. Did I mention that already? And dammit, I'm weak at the knees over a twenty year old brat who happens to be my student.

 

* * *

 

 

"Professor, I-"

"No one else is around, you can call me Levi when it's just us." I opened my music book to the correct page, scanning over the notes to prepare myself to play.

"Oh, Levi, I brought my guitar!"

"Eh?" The sound of confusion was sensible in my voice. I looked over to see Eren holding a case, obviously shaped like a guitar, in his left hand. "You play?"

"Yes.."

"Can you read music for guitar?"

"Maybe.."

"You do realize the notes are the same for-"

"I know! I know!"

"So how come you're so bad at piano..?!"

"What if.." Eren paused to think for a moment. "I told you that I'm not actually that bad at piano?"

"I'd want to slap you with this book.." My eyes narrowed toward the other. "Tell me the truth, can you play the piano?"

"I've being playing for six years now.." He mumbled softly, hoping I wouldn't hear

"Six?! Seriously, Jaeger? Why'd you lie?"

"B-Because! On the first day of class when you offered to help me, I took advantage of that so I could spend more time with you.."

"So you played me?"

"N-No! It's not like that!"

"Well.." I sighed, closing the book. "I can't say you didn't play me well. I definitely fell for it."

"I'm sorry, Levi. I just-"

"It's fine. It's not like I mind spending my free time with you anyways.."

"I'd hope not." Eren flashed me his cheesy smile. "Can I play something for you?"

"Go right ahead."

"It's one of my favorite songs, and I've been trying to learn how to play it for a while now.." Eren cleared his throat as he propped himself up, getting his pick ready.

The room filled with the sound of his guitar, filling the silence and calming me from the annoyance. The song was new to my ears, but nice. Suddenly, my eyes widened as Eren opened his mouth and began to sing.

" _And I'd give up forever to touch you,_ _cause I know that you'll feel me somehow, you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't wanna go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breath is your life. Sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight. And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

With a few more melodic strums, this cheeky brat came to a halt, looking up at towards me with those big green eyes and small blush hinted on the apples of his cheeks. I probably looked speechless, and I was, sitting there behind the piano not making a damn sound.

"Sorry, I know you don't like-"

"That was beautiful." I found the words to speak.

"Thank you?" There was clearly confusion in his voice.

"I never knew you could sing."

"I haven't sang in a while, so it's probably rusty."

"You have a very beautiful voice. Why'd you ever stop?"

"It was something I did with my mom, but after she died I slowly stopped singing." Eren shrugged, pretending like it was nothing. "I just haven't felt like it till lately."

"Why the sudden inspiration?"

"Well, my mom said that one day I'll find someone who'll make me want to sing. I guess hanging around you is a good thing, professor."

"Levi." I corrected him.

"Sorry, Levi. I guess it's you." Again, he spoke as if it was nothing, almost ticking me off, but the compliment was there nonetheless.

"Me? I'm not much of an inspiration to anyone."

"I did some research on you." Eren blurted out.

"W-Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You work for a record label, have had a few songs featured on popular music charts. There's some dirt on you on the Internet, you know, and it wasn't hard to find. You're more known than you think."

"So what'd you find?" I asked, knowing all the possibilities, almost worried about a few things.

"I read in an interview you did, that you mentioned having a distant relationship with your mom, not knowing your father, and growing up in poverty, growing up gay, but not coming out till you were high school. It seems music was a release for you since you hate talking about feelings. I can relate to that you know.. Music is everything to me. And I know it's the same for you. A part of me signed up for a music class hoping I'd get my passion back. Guitar was full, so picked piano since I know how to play it, not very well, but a few songs. I guess you could call it fate."

"Eren?" I interrupted his cheesy story.

"Yes?"

"What's the name of the song you were singing?"

"Iris."

"Play the cords again."

"Why?" The boy raised a brow.

"Just do it." I insisted, hovering my fivers over the piano keys.

"Okay?" Eren shrugged a shoulder and began to strum again.

After listening for a moment, I began to mimic the sound on the piano. I could tell Eren wanted to start singing, but held back, enjoying the sound of our sweet melody. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Slowly, he shut his eyes and got lost on the music.

"Sing." Was my suggestion, but maybe more of a demand, almost craving the sound of his voice. "If you're happy now, you'll be even happier if you sing, right?"

With little to no hesitation, the boy began. " _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming. Or the moment of truth in your lies, when everything feels like the movies. Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive. And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand, when everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am, yeah I just want you to know who I am.."_

 _"_ You're voice is beautiful, Eren." I mumbled again, feeling lost in the sound of his voice.

"Thanks.."

"I mean it, don't loose that voice kid." I paused for a moment before hearing my stomach start to rumble. "Let's go eat, lunch is on me."

"Sounds good." Eren smiled, his blush only growing darker. "I can get whatever I want?"

"Within reason, I'm not made of money." I couldn't help but tease; waiting for Eren at the door.

"I'm only joking, and one last thing."

"What?"

"You really look cute while playing piano."

"Shut up, Jaeger. Keep it moving." I growled. One thing I hate is being called cute. I'm thinking it's because I'm short and petite, having the body of a teenager at such an age. I shrugged it off though, and decided on accepting Eren's compliment, and giving him one back. "You look awfully beautiful when you play guitar." Making Eren's face turn beet red, and making his heart almost explode.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm making Eren pay for lying to me about not being able to play piano, and using that lie to get closer to me, though it was quite amusing. Nonetheless, a lie is a lie, and I treat everyone fairly. No cute face will change that. Well, at least not too much.

And, as a fair man, I'm letting him choose his punishment. He either - one - stays after class to grade papers with more, or two, he stay after class to grade papers with me. Id give him a third option, but could his brain really handle it?

He chose option three, as if I gave him one in the first place. But, out of pure curiosity, I asked him what the third option should be. His response: going out on a real date.

"Eh? A real date?" I questioned him. "How would that make up for anything?"

"Well, we could get to know each other better, and have a good time, just us two. I'll make up for it in my charming good looks." Eren gave me a wink, a stupid, but very cute wink.

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad, but you are aware that I'm still your professor, and-"

"I know! I know! We shouldn't go on a date due to some professional relationship shit, but it's not like I'm asking for your hand in marriage. I just want to go out to dinner, maybe a movie."

"You do realize I'm thirty. Isn't that old to you?"

"Well, I'm in my twenties, so the age difference isn't so bad. Plus, we have things in common. You also don't act old, which is helpful."

"What if I started acting old?"

"Are you nervous as to what I'd think of you then?" Eren flashed a sly grin. One that I was tempted to slap from his beautiful face. Then maybe kiss it better or something.

"No.. Not at all." I said in a passive tone. Did he believe me?

"So.. Will we go out on a date, or not?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you?"

"Do you have the _balls_ to ask?" He teased me, and was doing a good job at it.

"Trust me, I have plenty balls." Was all I could manage to say.

"I'd like to see them one day."

"With that attitude of yours, you'd be lucky to see anything of mine."

"Ah.. I read somewhere that you like aggressive men."

"Huh?"

"Or maybe Professor Zoe was spilling the beans on you."

"Why would she spill-" damn I'm slow.. "Never mind. Why'd you ask about me?"

"Actually, she just starting spewing facts about you."

"And what exactly did she say?" I asked, trying to give Hanji the benefit of the doubt - for once.

"She started off by saying that you're a huge man whore, but defiantly a hard worker. Also that you're kind of a neat freak, and anal about keeping things organized. She said your favorite color is white, but you hate being so pasty white, almost as much as you hate being in the sun because your pretty porcelain skin burns so easily. Also that-"

"That bitch has such a big mouth." I muttered, looking down towards my desk. "I bet she told you about my upbringing, too?"

"N-No. Actually, I asked her. She refused to tell me. She said- and I quote- if you want to know such personal things about Levi, you're better off asking him yourself. He'll kill me if I say too much!"

"I'm glad to hear she has a few boundaries." Sighing softly, I turned my attention back to Eren. "I don't know you well enough to tell you my life story, but if you can stick around long enough - or dare I say, tolerate me - I'll tell you everything there is to know."

"Fine! It's a deal!" Eren flashed his prize winning smile my way. "And if you can tolerate me, I'll tell you mine."

"Sounds like a deal, Jaeger."

_What exactly am I getting myself into?_

_\---_

I pretty much stormed into the smith household, expecting to reign over Hanji for "spilling the beans" - what a stupid term - about my business to Eren. But then again, when did I start caring? One the other hand, why'd she mention that I'm a man whore?!

"Hanji! Erwin!" I yelled as I barged through the front door. "Why the hell-"

"Levi?" They both said in unison; sitting on the couch with some dumb sitcom playing on the tv. Hanji having their son in their arms, Erwin with a book in his heads - most likely pretending to read while Hanji blabbered on.

"Is something wrong? You startled Armin. If he started crying, I'd be making you comfort him." Hanji said, now rising to her feet. "I'm assuming you talked to Eren?"

"Yeah I did. Why'd you think it was okay to tell him so much about me?!"

"Maybe as a warning." She put it bluntly. "I know a little more about Eren than you think, Levi."

"And what's suppose to mean?"

_I'm trying to keep calm, trust me._

"That the last thing he needs is-"

"Someone like me?" I finished the sentence for her. "Is that what you were gonna say?"

"No, Levi. It wasn't. The last thing Eren needs is the stress of a relationship. Ever since his mother died he's been distant from people-"

"Then shouldn't it be nice if we were close?"

"Yes, but let me get to my point. He's beginning to socialize more, and hanging out with friends. That's what he needs, emotional support and good friends. I think it's too soon for something serious."

"Who are you to say what Eren needs? How do you know his so damn well, anyways? He said he had your class one semester!"

"We had a few deep conversations over the past few months, so I know what he's allowed me to know. What _you_ don't know, is that Eren was depressed, and even though he's smiling now, I'm sure he still is. I took the time to reach out to him, because I felt he needed it."

"Since when do you have the heart of a saint?" I growled, now folding my arms tightly over my pounding chest. "Tell me something, Hanji. What gives you the right to meddle in my love life?"

"Meddle?" She tilted her head, giving me an aimless look. "I am not. I'm showing concern, and-"

"I don't want Eren getting the wrong idea about me. I'm not just a _man whore_ , you know. I just haven't-"

"Found the right person. Yeah, I know. What makes you think Eren is the right person?"

"Even if he's not, isn't it great that I found someone I can actually stand to be around? I haven't made any sexual passes at him, we haven't even kissed or anything like that, yet I hang around. That's not like me, Hanji.. You know that."

"Old habits die hard." She said with a huff. "I like Eren, but my loyalty is with you. Honestly, I'd want you to be with someone like Eren. I just wish the timing was better."

"Then stop with this _warning_ shit and let things go on as they please." I let out a deep sigh, mostly trying to calm myself down.

"There is one more thing I did mention to Eren." Hanji started to say. "I want you to hear it from me before he says anything."

"Oh god.." I rolled my eyes. "What is it?"

"I told him that you're horrible when it comes to relationships, which is why you've never been in one. You can't seem to last with anyone, but-"

"You're really trying to scare him away from me, aren't you? What happened to your loyalty?"

"But - as I was saying - you're a great friend, and that if nothing serious happens between you two, having you as a friend would be the next best thing. I made it a point to tell him you're not the type to hurt someone, or leave them on a whim. You're actually a huge softy, and on top of that, you'd do anything for someone you care about." She smiled softly, rocking her son in her arms. "I may have warned him, but I wasn't trying to scare him away. Trust me."

"You're still an ass.." My bottom lip seemed to pout out on its own. "We have a date Sunday night, I'm taking him out to a movie, then maybe for dinner."

"Why only maybe for the dinner?" Erwin finally voiced himself. "Food is the best part of a date."

"Sheesh.. Sounds like your date nights are boring. All you guys do is eat?"

"I said food was the best part of the date, not the whole night." He grinned, but soon wiped it off his face as Hanji shot him a dirty look. "I'm only joking, Hun."

"Eren is venerable, please don't take advantage.." Hanji couldn't help but sigh.

"Yeah, I know.. I don't plan on it."

"Good.."

"But would a kiss be too much?" I asked, my heart nearly dropping as the question left my lips.

The couple started to laugh.

"Nah, I don't think so. But maybe full blow car sex would be pushing it."

"That is normally how my dates end, you know." I said. "So that'd be normal to me."

"Well, this one _won't_ end that way, mister!" The angry wife wagged her finger at me. "Got it?!"

"Yes mom.." I sighed.

I don't think my own mother cares this much. But oh well, I have three days to prepare myself for my first date in a long time. Next step, getting my hair cut. Only a trim. My undercut is starting to get long, which is not very pretty.

Then again, visiting the barber shop may just be an excuse to see Mike, who normally cuts my hair. But he's good to talk to about stuff like this, since he's relatively experienced in the dating realm. I can't hold a relationship, and even though Mike hasn't had many, he stays in them for awhile. I know he still has a piece of his heart reserved for his straight - "only played gay when I was drunk" - best friend, Erwin, but I still have some faith in him.

I actually still wonder why I let him touch my hair when he can't even trim that mustache. But I must say, I look pretty damn good when I leave there. He better not put the damn booster seat on the chair again today, or I _will_ slice off his legs and beat him with them.

 

* * *

 

 

"You're asking me for relationship advice?" Mike sounded surprised - almost. "I've been single for a year now."

"Yes, but you've had relationships that lasted. What's your secret?"

"I'm well endowed." He sound proudly.

"That's too much info, I'm serious!"

"You? Serious about a relationship? Are you high?"

"No, I'm.."

"In love?"

"I barely know him, I'm simply.. _Interested_."

"Ah, so you're infatuated with some guy who is also into you? I talked to Erwin a while ago, he filled me in."

"It's nice to know that words travels fast between you people.." I wanted to shake my head, but the clippers were to my skull. I couldn't afford a fuck up the day before my date.

"A student, huh?" He started up again. "Thank god you're teaching college, or else you'd get arrested. But, the semester will be over soon, so it's not such a big deal I guess. All that matters is what feelings you harbor for each other."

"Spit it out, Mike. What's the secret?"

"Love."

"Love?" The word burned my tongue. "That's it?"

"And everything else that comes along with it. Listening, caring, laughing. Things like that. Making your partner happy, supporting them through rough times, fighting - since its normal. But not going to bed mad is what's important. Showing that you're willing to stick around even after the worst of fights where you don't talk for days, is proof that no matter what, you'll always love that person, even if at that moment you hate them. Got it?"

"Nah.. Not really." I shrugged a shoulder. "So I gotta hate him?"

"No.. You gotta show him how much you truly care, at all the right times. That's how you get brownie points, and great sex afterwards as a reward."

"I see what you mean now..!"

"I knew you'd get it once I mentioned sex. But love is suppose to outrank sex, though I'd say it's neck and neck. Good chemistry always shows in more ways than one."

"Eren's a top, so hopefully we'll have good chemistry." I said, though mostly to myself.

"Aren't you a power bottom?"

"Self proclaimed, but yes. He'll have a run for him money with me."

"It seems like you're the one in the relationship who handles sex, and he handles all the lovey-dovey stuff."

"Mm.. I guess that'd be true. I'm not into that kinda shit. You know that."

"Can I ask you something, Levi?" Mike asked in a softer tone. I hummed in response, waiting for him to speak again. "Do you actually like this guy? Or is this another one of your little-"

"I actually like him, Mike. Yes, okay? I have no intentions of faking a relationship to make you guys happy. I'm getting old you know." I said before he could finish his statement. As to why these words were even leaving my mouth, I was unsure. "It's about time I settle down, you know."

"It's.. Weird coming from you, but I'm happy."

"One of us has to be. Don't worry, I'll try my best to be happy enough for us both."

"I can be happy without Erwin.." The big idiot mumbled, finally finishing up on my trim. "I don't love him in that way. He's married to my best friend."

"You and hanji used to be very close, but after getting married and having Armin-"

"Look, I did what I did for a reason, okay?" Mike spoke frankly, almost in a hurtful tone. "It's not beyond me to be selfless."

"You're right.. I just don't have it in me to do that."

"If there was someone you knew was better for Eren, who could give him all the things you couldn't and then some, you're telling me you'd be selfish and keep him to yourself?"

"Why would I give him up when I could simply try harder?" I answered with a grin. "If I'm not good enough for him, then he can leave. But I'm not the type who gives up easily, you know that."

"I shouldn't have expected a different answer." Mike chuckled. "But I'm happy to hear that. A lot of people wouldn't try harder. Sometimes it's easier to just let go."

"Why get with someone if you're looking for an easy way out?" I questioned. "Why put in effort in the first place?"

"Levi.."

"Eh?"

"You aren't sounding like some guy who's never been in a relationship."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I glared at him through the mirror.

"You actually sound like you have a clue, which is a good thing. " He showed me a dumb, earnst smile. "With an outlook like that, any relationship you're in should last, souly because you wont give up on them. And if-"

"Hanji said Eren is dealing with depression." I butted in. "I think it'd be better if I didn't give up on him so quickly. He's.. a good guy, Mike. He keeps me on my toes. Eren's not so bad to be around. Him being extremely attractive is just a plus."

"You sound so love struck." He laughed. "I'm done, by the way. And one last word of advice."

"What is it, beef-head?"

"Think back to your past-"

"I'd prefer not to, but go on.."

"You had it rough growing up, and battled with your own demons. You can probably, in a way, understand his feelings, and that's important to."

"Get to the point, I'm not getting any younger here, and neither are you."

"Yeah, yeah! All I'm trying to say in connect with him on a emotional level to deepen your bond. The better emotionally connected you are, the better you're physically connected. Trust me, he'll want to do more."

"Now you're talking, Mike!" I grinned before thanking him.

This will be a task all in its own. Now I have to open myself up to someone? This will be hard, but I'm willing to give it a try.

You better recognize my effort, brat!

 


End file.
